rvbpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Revelation
Revelation was the eighth season of Red vs. Blue, released in 2010. It was the third and final season of the Recollection Trilogy. Summary Revelation begins almost immediately after the end of Recreation. Doc is called to Valhalla by Simmons (on Wash's orders) to examine the Meta, who is having problems with his equipment, due to the lack of an AI to manage them. After calling Simmons, Sarge deduces he's been captured by Wash and the Meta and mounts a rescue mission. They rescue Simmons, but Doc is left behind. Meanwhile, Church begins to have flashes of memory that the others fear could be dangerous. They lead him to a Freelancer storage facility with Caboose, where a Freelancer AI (FILSS) who sounds like Sheila grants him access, believing him to be the Director. Inside, he finds a number of robot bodies for himself and one for Tex, of whom he creates another copy. The Reds and Tucker follow Church to the facility, but Tex goes beserk and attacks them, only being stopped when Caboose activates the Recovery Mode armor lockdown on all personnel (except for himself). After the lockdown, Tex searches the Freelancer files for information on the Director, Church, and herself, while the Reds seek to restore the Blues to Command's database, a task made simpler with FILSS's backups. Tex finds the location of a Freelancer base and travels there with Church. Meanwhile, Wash tracks the Reds to the desert, where they find CT's body and question the aliens about Epsilon's location. When they refuse to help, Wash and the Meta kill them. They also find Epsilon's storage unit, which they convert to a capture unit. Church and Tex arrive at Sidewinder, the location from his "visions". She shoots him, using the resulting Recovery Beacon as bait to lure Wash and the Meta there to question about the Director's location. However, the three end up fighting. Eventually, the Meta captures Tex in the memory unit and turns on Wash, who tries to hold him off from Church. Meanwhile, the Reds discover both they and the Blue Team are only simulation troopers for Freelancers to practice on, and Sarge suffers a near breakdown, declaring his life worthless. However, when Church's Recovery Beacon goes off, he agrees to go with Caboose to save Church and Tex, giving a rousing speech inspiring the others to go as well. They fly a Pelican to Sidewinder and crash it into the battlefield, saving Wash. Church agrees to go with Wash if he'll get Tex out of the memory unit. However, before they can find the tools necessary to stabilize the failing unit, the Meta attacks again. He injures Wash badly and holds off the others until the Reds hook him to the Warthog and use it to pull him over the cliff. Church enters the capture unit to seek Tex, waiting for her in his memories of Blood Gulch, but before he can return, the unit shuts down completely due to damage. In the aftermath, UNSC investigators allow the Reds and Blues to return to their bases, along with Wash, who escapes recapture by disguising himself as Church and letting them believe he's dead. Episodes # For those of you just joining us... # Drink Your Ovaltine # Upon Further Review # Recovering One # Fourth And Twenty # Towing Package # And Don't Call Me Shirley # Perusing The Archive # Backup Plans # This One Goes to Eleven # Restraining Orders # Snooze Button # Battle of the Exes # Reconfiguration # Check Your Local Listings # Standardized Testing # Tenth Percentile # Rally Cap # Reunion # n+1 PSAs # Off The Charts # Game On # Deja View PSA # Pro-Tips # Upgrading Miniseries During Revelation, four Halo Reach and Halo Fest videos created for Bungie were released. # Reach: Halo Fest PSA # Pack Your Bags # Don't forget to ask for directions. # There goes the neighborhood. Trivia * Revelation was the first season to feature animated sequences by Monty Oum. * Revelation's original name was Resolutions. Category:Seasons Category:Revelation